emergency_response_liberty_countyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pursuit Tactics
Welcome to Pursuit Tactics! This section of the wiki goes over strategies officers can use to effectively pursue the 99.9% of drivers who flee from a traffic stop. Driving (This section is a work in progress!) Being able to drive safely and effectively in a pursuit is critical to keeping yourself and other officers safe and will allow you to stay on a fleeing suspect for longer periods of time. Here are some basics. Distancing When pursuing a vehicle, it is important to keep your distance. Maintaining a safe distance ensures that you can account for mistakes that you, your fellow officers, or the individual fleeing makes. When distancing, two types of units must be identified: Primary and Secondary units. Primary Unit describes the Officer that is in control of the pursuit. That means he/she is closest to the vehicle being chased and is leading backup. Any units following behind the Primary Unit are considered Secondary Units. These units are involved in backing up the officer leading the pursuit(surrounding the vehicle at the end of the pursuit, stepping up as the primary if the leading vehicle is disabled, etc.). Secondary units should NEVER attempt to get up close to the primary unit unless asked to do so. Awareness Officers pursuing a vehicle should always exercise proper situational awareness, making sure that other officers, civilians, light poles, etc. do not impede upon your pursuit. Listed below are things you should be looking out for. * When joining in on a pursuit that is passing you, do not immediately begin speeding towards the fleeing vehicle. Turn on your lights, pull to the side of the road, and wait for all police vehicles already in pursuit to pass before joining in. * Don't tunnel vision on the vehicle you are pursuing. Always make sure to be aware of the road you are on, in what directions the suspect could go, and how close you are to the suspect vehicle. * Always look as far down the road you are on as possible. Use your peripheral vision to maintain the direction of your vehicle. This applies to all driving situations. Roadblocks Roadblocks can be a lifesaver for pursuits, here is what you will need to pull it off. Materials You will need * Ford Pursuit Utility or Chevrolet Tahoe (Neither necessary but can be used) * Spike Strips * Weapons aimed at the Pursuit Vehicle (To shoot the tires out if they have a wanted level) * Traffic Control Officer Step 1: Park The Ford Pursuit Utility or Chevrolet Tahoe in the road and get the Traffic Control Officer to direct traffic to a safer route. Step 2: Lay down the spike strip in front of the vehicle roadblock and get officers aiming weapons towards the direction of the pursuit. Step 3: As soon as the vehicle is in view of the roadblock you will see it slow down or attempt to take a different route so use that time to shoot at the tires on the vehicle. Roadblock tactic #2: Materials: You will need: * At least 3 police officers * People chasing the suspect * Spike Strips * Guns * Car Step 1: Trapping: You should trap the suspect on a long road with no exit points. To do this, you must get the Primary Car to chase the suspect on a long road. On the other side of the road, there should be police officers. They have to stop their car right on the other side of the road to stop. Right after that, another officer should put spike traps in front of the car. This is trapping. (You may have an officer to place traffic cones around) Step 2: The primary car should slow down by now, and the suspect too. The suspect is most likely to be forced to step out of his car. If he/she does not comply, then all police officers should shoot the suspects tires out. Disadvantages about this tactic: -There are only a couple of roads in ER:LB that match the long road category. -It may be hard to predict how the suspect will turn or go. NOTE: This article is allowed to be edited